Multi-speed transmissions use a plurality of planetary gearsets, selective couplers, interconnectors, and additional elements to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse speed ratios. Exemplary multi-speed transmissions are disclosed in US Published Patent Application No. 2016/0047440, Ser. No. 14/457,592, titled MULTI-SPEED TRANSMISSION, filed Aug. 12, 2014, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.